10 Reasons Why
by ever afters
Summary: Lists, something Rose, Scorpius, Albus and the whole Weasley and Malfoy family seem to be doing.
1. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

**10 Reasons Why Rose Nymphadora Weasley Annoys The Hell Out of Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy**

By: Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

**1. Her name. **I mean, who would like to have a middle name such as Nymphadora? That's just plain weird. Well, she is weird.

**2. Her hair. **Have you seen her hair? That wiry-copper-like hair? I swear her hair can conduct electricity! And the way it just bounces and sways with her.. It's just so attractive.. Wait, scratch that. Alright, I admit, her hair has been becoming less curly and more wavy through the years especially now.. (shutupAl)

**3. Her face. **Her weird, freckly face. It just annoys me how freckly her face is. It makes me want to count how many freckles she has. And the way her whole face flushes when she's being teased or after she plays quidditch. She turns so red! It annoys me how I find that completely adorable.

**4. Her eyes. **Her big, round, blue eyes. It annoys me how her eyes capture you, you just can't seem to look away.. It annoys me that her eyes flash anger and hate every time she sees me.

**5. Her mouth. **Her big mouth. She just can't stop talking and screaming. Merlin! She just won't back down, she really has to fight back and scream all the spells at me. (Warning: Rose knows a LOT of spells.) She pouts and nibbles on her lower lip when she's thinking, and it annoys me that I just want to kiss her when she does that.

**6. Her body.** Her humungous, curvy body. It annoys me how boys just can't stop talking about her in the locker rooms, seriously! Ugh. Them and their dirty fantasies. It annoys me that she has so many freckles all over her body making it look like she's showered with glitters. And how her whole body flushes when she's embarrassed. Oh Merlin.

**7. Her habit.** Yes, her habit of _wearing her guy friends' clothes_. She keeps wearing Alex's, Lysander's, Justin's clothes. Doesn't she know what that means? Every time I see her wearing their clothes, everything just turns red and I have this urge to punch someone in the face (preferably, Lysander, Justin and Alex) Al says it's jealousy but Malfoys don't get jealous, especially over a Weasley. (shutupAl)

**8. Her tendency to make me write this list from hating Weasley into admitting I like her. **I just realized how this list turned out. Wow. (okayshutupAl)

**9. Her obliviousness. **She is just way too thick to understand that I fancy the pants off of her. And everyone thinks she's the smartest witch in Hogwarts. Well, think again, pal.

**10. She's not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! :) Should I continue? Hope you leave a review! Thank you!<strong>


	2. Rose Nymphadora Weasley

**Thanks so much for your amazing reviews! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>10 Reasons Why Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Annoys The Hell Out of Rose Nymphadora Weasley<strong>

By: Rose Nymphadora Weasley

**1. His hair. **Why? Because it's so soft, and perfect. It's like he made a deal with the Devil just so that his hair will always be coiffured and perfect. It's against everything! My hair can't even be that perfect! So, it bottoms down to this: Scorpius Malfoy _might_ be gay.

**2. His face. **The chiselled, pale, flawless face of the ferret. It's like it was sculpted by a god with his own hands. Who can have that kind of face? All girls go after Malfoy because of his attractive features. Oh Merlin, I just wrote Malfoy and attractive in one sentence. (shutupLils)

**3. His smirk.** His famous, most sought-after smirk in Hogwarts. Guys try to copy his smirk. Girls swoon over his smirk. I puke over his smirk.

**4. His uniform.** That's just weird. Why would I hate his uniform? Well, have you seen him wear his uniform? Nope. So, don't judge me. (Ha!) He just looks so laid-back. Like he doesn't care about anything or anyone at all. Well, he kind of doesn't really. But still. And that tie? His always crooked tie? It just makes me want to go over to him and fix it. Merlin. His uniform makes me want to- erm, moving on.

**5. His mouth.** Merlin. That mouth that never shuts up. Everything that comes out of his mouth is just vulgar! You know, words that make me want to hex him to oblivion. He just can't stop teasing me about _anything. _Though, according to the girls in the bathroom, his mouth is very _appetizing and satisfying_. They described his snogging techniques. Merlin's beard.

**6. His eyes. **Those blue-gray eyes that look so.. _blank_. I just want to see something blaze in his eyes. Even though it only flickers anger and hate when he sees me, at least I make his eyes show something. _Unlike his slags_. One time, I caught him snogging with a girl during prefect rounds and he looked.. _bored_. His and the girl's lips were synchronized, yes. But his face was expressionless. While the girl erm, she well let's say she elicited certain sounds and.. words.. Moving on..

**7. His love for Quidditch.** Yeap, I love Quidditch. And it annoys me that he loves Quidditch too. And that we cannot get the Quidditch cup straight because of him. It annoys me that during Quidditch games, I can't focus because I'm looking at him. Looking at how he looks so comfortable, how he looks so happy when he's on his broom. And how his broom and him look like they're one when he spots the snitch.. It's just so.. annoying.

**8. His stares**. Seriously, that boy stares like there's no tomorrow. I can feel his eyes boring holes in my red, _attractive _head during classes, meals or sometimes in the halls. It makes me want to turn around and ask him what was wrong. (hedoesntfancymeshutupLils)

**9. His obliviousness**. He's so egotistical that he doesn't know I feel the same way about him. I fancy him too. (fineLils)

**10. He's not mine**.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all liked it! Leave a review? ;)<strong>


	3. Albus Severus Potter

**10 Reasons Why Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Annoys The Hell Out Of Albus Severus Potter**

**By: The Awesome Albus Severus Potter**

**1. His Fan Club. **Seriously, this cowardly obnoxious best friend of mine has a fan club? Merlin's balls. They follow him everywhere, and by the way _I'm_ with him everywhere so wherever we go there are girls squealing, giggling, ogling.. Disgusting. Not that I don't have a fan club. But at least they don't stalk me.. I think.

**2. His hyperactive hormones. **Yeap, I know I'm a guy too. I should understand him. But hey, if you walk in on your best friend snogging a girl senseless you're scarred for life and that's saying something- for a boy.

**3. His Quidditch expertise.** It annoys me that he's actually better in Quidditch than me. _No bloody way_ you say? Well, it's true- much to my Weasley cousins' disappointment.

**4. His Slytherin ways.** I know, we're both in Slytherin. But he's just _too _Slytherin. He's too sneaky, scheming, devious and- (No, you're not awesome Scor) _slimy_. (Ha!)

**5. His charm.** Ugh. His unbelievably charming self. Well, that came out wrong. _I am in no way in love with Scorpius_. I am straight for Merlin's sake! (ShutupScor) He just charms his way into things. I can't believe my own mother even thinks he's really good looking and- ugh; this is disturbing in so many levels.

**6. His need to annoy my cousin, Rose.** Yes, I wrote _need._ He can't go a day without annoying my cousin. I can smell something fishy here. (No, Scor. It's not me.)

**7. His tendency to stare at my cousin, Rose.** It annoys me. What? I'm overprotective!

**8. His ability to make me write a list.** Ugh. I just realized I wrote a list about Scorpius. That's just _weird _and _girly._ That slimy Slytherin. (ShutupScor)

**9. He's in love with my cousin, Rose Weasley.** Nuff' said.

**10. He's a coward.** I can't believe he's not making a move on Rose yet. Or is he?

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading! Leave a review? :)<strong>


	4. Lily Luna Potter

**Hi! It's my birthday today! So, I thought of giving you this gift! :) Hope you like it! And A Deal With Scorpius Malfoy will be updated as soon as possible. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>10 Reasons Why Rose Nymphadora Weasley Annoys The Hell Out Of Lily Luna Potter<strong>

**By: **_**Pretty**_** Lily Luna Potter**

**1. Her eyes. **Rose has the prettiest eyes in the whole family; her ocean blue eyes always look like they're sparkling- it looks so pretty, and sometimes I get jealous of her because of this. But Rose always tells me that I'm pretty- beautiful even, and I believe Rose because she's the most honest person I've ever met.

**2. Her heart.** Rose has the biggest and most forgiving heart I have ever met. She's so kind, humble, and helpful; she doesn't expect anything in return when she helps others. Sometimes it annoys me that she's too kind, not that I'm complaining; it has its benefits, after all. (LoveyouRosie)

**3. Her body.** Wow, Rose has the hottest body- EVER. Uncle Ron has been dreading for this to happen, yet it still did. Poor Uncle Ron, he was so devastated when owls and letters came swooping in one Summer; remembering his face still makes me laugh. Well, this doesn't really annoy me; it actually amuses me. (Ouch! What's up with the throwing of books Rose?)

**4. Her brain.** She is the smartest witch of Hogwarts'. I think it's because her mother's Hermione Granger, and Rose wants to live up to everyone's expectations. Sometimes I get annoyed with her being the smartest witch because it's like people expect me to be smart too, but I'm just not into studying and all, you know?

**5. Her not so hyperactive hormones. **Honestly! The girl doesn't like to snog, and date so much. She's blessed with that kind of body yet she doesn't put it to good use. I have a reason why though…. *evil laugh* (Yes, Rose I really do.)

**6. Her need to see Malfoy.** Rose keeps complaining about how annoying, obnoxious, and unbearable Malfoy is, yet she keeps finding ways for them to _accidentally _meet in the hallways. I know this because Rose and I are always together. (Ouch! Honestly Rose! Keep the books to yourself!)

**7. Her habit of talking about Malfoy.** This girl! She- she- she just keeps talking about Malfoy!- in the Library, Quidditch practices, Great Hall, Gryffindor Common Room, Hogsmeade, or even The Burrow. What's up with that? I think I know! *sing-song voice* (Yes, you do talk about him a lot Rose. No, Rose I am not lying.)

**8. Her tendency to be obtuse when it comes to boys.** More specifically, Scorpius Malfoy. Rose turns into this oblivious, blushing, babbling girl when she's with Malfoy. Really Rose? Could you be more obvious? But another thing is that- Malfoy doesn't even notice it! Oh Merlin! These two are frustrating! Honestly you two, just start snogging already! (OI ROSE! THAT HURT!)

**9. Her stubbornness. **Rose, we know you fancy the pants off of Malfoy, _literally_, so no need to be stubborn and just admit it. (Rose! Is it like Let's Hit Lily With Books Day? Because I wasn't aware I had a day named after me!)

**10. They're not snogging the daylights out of each other-** yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! Sorry for the late update! I didn't know how to characterize Lily. But, hope you liked this! Thank you for reading! :) Leave a review?<strong>


	5. Hugo Weasley

**10 Reasons Why Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Annoys The Hell Out Of Hugo Weasley**

**By: The Amazing and Sexy Hugo Weasley**

**1. He has a strange name. **Hyperion? Oh, I love his parents! *rolls on the floor laughing*

**2. He is attractive.** Girls flock around him. Seriously? I look way better than that guy! (Ow! Rose!) Wait, I don't find him attractive. People just say he is, all right? I'm just clearing it up. I am a very straight guy, Dad would kill me if I wasn't.

**3. His smirk. **Girls like smirks. I can't smirk. They say when I smirk I look constipated. So, Scorpius taught me how to smirk. Now, girls love me. Woooo. Point for Scorpius.

**4. My Mom likes him. **My mom thinks he's charming! That slimy git.

**5. He works for Dad's approval.** It's common knowledge that Dad hates Malfoys, or ferrets, for that matter. When Scorpius stays over for Christmas or summer at The Burrow, he works hard for Dad to like him. It's a little touching, I guess but still… if you know the reason as to why he does that then, you'll understand me. Clue: A name with four letters, starts with an R, and she's my sister. (ROSE! OW! I'M OWLING MOOOOOM!)

**6. He likes my sister, Rose. **There, I said it. That was easy. (OW!) And painful…

**7. He practically undresses my sister with his eyes.** The way he stares at her! It's disgusting! (Yes, he does Rose. I'm a guy; I know these things…)

**8. He makes my sister cry. **After some of their fights, my sister cries in her room. (I know you do Rosie. I know you. Plus, I can hear you. Haha.)

**9. He's another guy in my sister's life.** And there can only be seven boys in Rose's life: Me, Dad, Albus, James, Louis, Uncle Harry, and Fred; NO MORE, NO LESS.

**10. He's cowardly, thick, and oblivious.** Can't he just start snogging my sister? Not that I don't find that disgusting and traumatic. It's so obvious they like each other, yet Scorpius and Rose can't see it. You've got to be blind not to! One day, I might just grab their thick heads and force them to snog each other senseless. (ROSE! SERIOUSLY, I'M GOING TO OWL MOM AND DAD NOOOOW!)

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Hope you did! I wanted Hugo to be more of a Weasley... :D<strong>

**Review?**

**~ferretsmatewithweasels**


	6. Fred Weasley

**10 Reasons Why Rose Nymphadora Weasley Annoys The Hell Out Of Fred Weasley**

**By: The **_**Amazing**_** Fred Weasley**

**1. Rosie is beautiful. **Uncle Ron told James, Louis, Albus and me to take care of her. 'Take care of her' means: DO NOT LET EVEN ONE BLOKE LOOK AT HER. So, Rosie being beautiful is a really tough part of our "job".

**2. Rosie is fiery. **She is hot-tempered. I wonder who she got it from, eh? Haha.

**3. Rosie is determined.** To hex my balls when James and I play a prank on her. (Aaah!Rose! Stop! I was kidding!) So, erm… Rosie does NOT try to hex my balls….

**4. Rosie is a genius. **She is a little conniving Weasel who is a genius when it comes to school, mischiefs, retaliations, and making cute puppy dog eyes at Uncle Ron when she has done something wrong. Lucky girl… (Stop smirking, you evil girl.)

**5. Rosie has curves.** Curves that most blokes in Hogwarts talk about. Whether I am in the vicinity or not… which is really disturbing. Annoying curves. They give me nightmares!

**6. Rosie is good at Quidditch.** She loves Quidditch because of Uncle Ron. And, she's really good, which is extremely annoying. (STOP TELLING EVERYONE I SAID THAT, ROOOOSE!)

**7. Rosie has a **_**crush**_**.** Hahahahaha, she has a cruuuuush! On a blonde ferret! (OW. ROSE!)

**8. Rosie stares at her **_**crush**_**.** I may vomit. So, let's just move on. Thank you.

**9. Rosie is slow. **She is like a sloth when it comes to blokes. Anyway, it's not that annoying; it makes my "job" easier. But still… the way they ogle each other… It makes me want to just… push them and make them snog each other… without me in the same area of course…

**10. Rosie is not snogging **_**him**_** yet.** And I _cannot_ wait to sing: Rosie and Scorpius sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! *wipes a fake tear* (OWWWW! MY MOST BEAUTIFUL AND WANTED BODY PART IS GONE! ROOOOOOOOSE! Give it back!)

**P.S. I am more amazing than James, Albus or Louis.**

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I wanted Fred to be more of a funny person, like his Dad. :) Hope you liked it, though! <strong>

**Thoughts? Come on, it's not that hard to click that button down there. If you click it, it means you're awesome! :D**

**PS. Hope you check out my story: Arranged Marriage ;) Thanks!**

**~ferretsmatewithweasels**


	7. Dominique Weasley

**10 Reasons Why Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Annoys The Hell Out Of Dominique Weasley**

**By: Dominique Weasley**

**1. Scorpius Malfoy has silky blonde hair, and grey eyes. **Oui, it annoys me. He iz attractive, which only makes my hatred for him reduce… (Oui, Rosie. I cannot believe I said that, too. Let us just forget this ever happened.)

**2. Malfoy has a well-toned body. **Merlin. I saw it one summer while he was staying over at the Burrow with the Weasleys and Potters. Blague à part *Seriously*, all of our jaws dropped when he discarded his shirt. And yes, even the boys, too. (Don't lie to me, Rosie Dear. I saw yours dropped the farthest.)

**3. Malfoy is charismatic. **People listen to him._ I_ listen to him. He just drives you in… But I don't like him that way. I know he's taken by heart. (Really, Rosie? You are seriously asking me who it iz?)

**4. Malfoy broke my nail once. **He broke my nail once when Gryffindor was playing against Slytherin. Can you believe it? The nerve of that… that… _prat_!

**5. Malfoy was a bloke I used to fancy. **I cannot believe I just wrote that. In public. (Ssh, Rose.) Oui, I did fancy the blonde bloke, but I got over it. So, no need to worry Rosie. I know you're panicking. I also know that, right now, all you can see iz red because you are red with jealousy. (OW!)

**6. Malfoy iz trilingual. **Oui. He can speak three different languages: English, Spanish, and _French_. FRENCH. Et *And*, there can only be one, well three, people who can speak French in Hogwarts. Why did it have to be him? Merlin, we all know most girls like blokes who speak French. C'est-à-dire *I mean*, Rose likes French! *Hint Hint* (Ow, Rose! Remove this brush from my hair. _Now._)

**7. Malfoy's eyes seem to **_**stalk **_**someone I know. **I have observed that his mischievous grey eyes follow a certain redhead, fiery-tempered girl's every move. No, it iz not Lily. I am talking about someone whose name starts with an R and rhymes with _hose_. (Ow. Rose. If that leaves a bump, I'm going to hit you with a book too!)

**8. Malfoy's hyperactive hormones. **This boy likes snogging. Not that I think snogging iz _disturbing_. I think snogging iz a way of showing one's physical attraction for another, but still… à mon avis, *In my opinion* Malfoy snogs girls because he wants to make _someone _jealous.

**9. Malfoy iz dim-witted. **Oui. He cannot get it to his thick, oblivious head that Rose fancies him. Everyone can practically see the tension between them. It_ iz_ _obvious_ they like each other.

**10. Malfoy iz not snogging Rosie **_**Belle**_** yet. **One day, I might just put them both under a mistletoe.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Share your thoughts! *hint hint* *wink wink*<strong>

**Lovelots,**

**~ferretsmatewithweasels**


	8. Roxanne Weasley

**10 Reasons Why Rose Nymphadora Weasley Annoys The Hell Out Of Roxanne Weasley**

**By: Roxanne 'Quidditch Expert' Weasley**

**1. Rose is smart. **Thus, she _is_ annoying. When the Weasley cousins talk, Rose sprouts all this nonsense about History and blah, blah, blah... Who knows what she's talking about? (Stop glaring at me, Rose. I swear, if you continue that, I might start melting here.)

**2. Rose is big-mouthed. **She says anything she wants to say, which is annoying. I mean, she tells you that you have a _boogie_ right in front of the bloke you fancy! Yes, she did that to me! How embarrassing, right?

**3. Rose is someone who knows a whole lot of hexes. **She has done those hexes on me, and they're painful. Oh Merlin. I would _never_ play a prank on her ever again. (Now that I think about it… I pity _Malfoy_… He has been the subject of your hexes lately, Rose…)

**4. Rose is boring.** She just sits there and reads. She has her own world. (OW!)

**5. Rose is bossy.** She keeps telling me 'Roxy, what are you wearing? Change your clothes into something more appropriate!' 'Roxy, do your homework! I know you've got one!' 'Roxy, you're getting a detention from me if you play another prank!' 'Roxy! What are you doing snogging McLaggen in an empty corridor at midnight? And, I even caught you! Honestly, couldn't you be more discreet?'. Yeap, she's actually _worse_ than Aunt Hermione. (Rose. Sit. No. Don't. Please. OOOWWWW!)

**6. Rose is…** **brave. **Yeah… I'm not going to elaborate… It hurts my ego… (Stop smirking, you evil little girl.)

**7. Rose is **_**beautiful**_**. **OH MERLIN. I just want to scream and run away. Yes… Rose is beautiful which is really annoying. I mean, she's pretty, smart, talented, and kind! Bloody Hell. Could Merlin be more unfair? Really!

**8. Rose keeps talking about a **_**certain**_** someone.** She keeps talking about _him_ with us. We're talking about Quidditch, then quite suddenly, our topic became _him_. Even though, Rose's words are mainly insults, but still… the more you talk about him, the more you fall in love with him, right? And, she just can't stop talking about him which means _A LOT_.

**9. I was pertaining to Scorpius Malfoy.** Refer to number eight. So, yes. IT IS ANNOYING.

**10. They're not together yet. **And, even if it annoys me… Seeing the sexual tension when they fight is a _hell lot more annoying_.

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is! :) Hope you like it! Leave a review! ;)<strong>

**Yeah, I realized how true one of the reviews were. The lists are kind of the same, so I changed this. It's more of describing Rose, and stuff. **

**And, I know you're _thinking or dying to ask_ me if I could make this into a story. :D But, I don't know. THIS IS A STORY. I've got the ending all ready. Wait, and see. You might love it! ;)**

**Hope you could check out A Deal With Scorpius Malfoy. I just updated it. It's actually the final chapter. :) *cries***

**Anwyays, love always,**

**~ferretsmatewithweasels**


	9. Lucy and Molly Weasley

**Bold Letters: Lucy Weasley**

Normal: Molly Weasley

* * *

><p><strong>10 Reasons Why Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Annoys The Hell Out Of Lucy Weas- <strong>and Molly Weasley! **Ugh. Get out of my list Molly. **No.** Fine.**

**By: Lucy **_and_Molly Weasley

**1. Scorpius is good-looking. **Yeap. It is annoying because he actually has a reason to have that inflated head of his.

**2. Scorpius has a lot of girls trailing after him. **Yeah, it's like he's some god or something. It's so annoying! **Rose complains about them a lot. **(Yes you do, Rose.)

**3. Scorpius does **_**not**_** believe in Nargles. **Lucy, no one believes them.** Lorcan does! **That's different. He likes you.** He- he doesn't! **He does!** He doesn't! **He does!** He doesn't! **(He does, doesn't he Rose? Ha! Told you, Lucy!) **He. Does. Not.**

**4. Scorpius always teases Rose. **Yeap, he does. It's annoying to always see them flirting. **(That's not fighting when you both enjoy it, Rosie.)**

**5. Scorpius is annoying.** What? We're supposed to write _why _he's annoying!** Yeah. He's annoying because he **_**is **_**annoying.** That doesn't make sense, Lucy.

**6. Scorpius constantly snogs girls.** Disgusting pervert. **Rose told me he does. She always catches him with a different girl during her rounds. **Really? **Yes. **I think I smell something fishy here. **What? It can't be the Nargles, right? **Lucy, stop talking about Nargles. **So, it wasn't the Nargles? **Of course, it wasn't! **Then, what's fishy? **Let's just get on with this list. (Rose, I am pulling my hair out because of Lucy. Blame her.)

**7.** Scorpius is an excellent chaser. **Period. **Yeah, we hate him so much once Slytherin's playing Quidditch against Gryffindor. **(Why would we hate him **_**that**_** much when he's not playing, Rosie?)**

**8. Scorpius thinks I'm weird. **Hahaha. **Why are you laughing? **Nothing.

**9. Scorpius is oblivious.** **He keeps saying he doesn't fancy Rose when it's so obvious that he does. **Well said, little sis.

**10. Scorpius is not with Rosie yet.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Review! ;)<strong>

**~ferretsmatewithweasels**


	10. James Sirius Potter

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>10 Reasons Why Rose Nymphadora Weasley Annoys The Hell Out Of James Sirius Potter<strong>

By: The Amazing Quidditch Captain and Sexiest Weasley/Potter Ever Born, James Sirius Potter

**1. Rose only allows Malfoy to call her Rosie.** What is up with that? I'm her cousin for Merlin's sake! _Well said, cousin. _Louis? What are you doing on my list? _Thought I'd drop by. _Well... GET OUT OF MY FREAKING LIST, LOUIS! _Fine. _Oh Merlin.

**2. Rosie **(ha!) **knows the bat-bogey hex. **I am pretty sure Mom taught her that… since the day Fred and I pranked her into kissing Malfoy. I remember the days…. (wipes tear from eye)

**3. Rosie used to date Lysander Scamander. **I don't have anything against the guy. He's a family friend after all- but his name; does he even know it rhymes?

**4. Rosie is such a perfect prefect. **She gives _**ME**_ detention. I don't know about you, but I'm sensing that the "Blood is thicker than water." thing is _not_ true.

**5. Rosie calls me Jamsie. **GAAAAH. I **hate** that name. She began to call me that when Liza Thomas and I started dating… Liza and her soft hair…. Her beautiful blue eyes… Her pretty smile.. Her- _WE GET IT JAMES. _Louis! Get out! _Sheesh. Sorry._

**6. Rosie smells like roses. **As cliché as it sounds, she does. And I hate it.

**7. Rosie **(I could really get used to this Rosie thing. As long as Rose does not hit me and my important bits..) **always fights with Malfoy. **ALWAYS.

**8. Rosie is my cousin. **Hey, once you are related you have to find them annoying. It's like a law or something.

**9. Rosie stares at Malfoy. **This does not go unnoticed. Except to Malfoy it seems.

**10. Rose hasn't said yes to Malfoy. **Recently, Malfoy has been asking my cousin out and she keeps turning him down. Good for you, cous. Though I don't see the point when it's obvious they fancy each other. Now the poor bloke is heartbroken. Boohoo. (Ow, sorry Rosie. I will not mock him again.) As if. Haha.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys. I'm back! I'm so sorry for the late update. I experienced the worst thing a writer can experience- a writer's block. *weeps* I'm really sorry.<strong>

**Hope you like this chapter.**

**Love,**

**ferretsmatewithweasels**


End file.
